Shougo x Rei
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Izumi has gone on vacation with his otaku fan-club and won't be back until next summer. Shougo takes the liberty to show rei his 'kinky' side.


"Tadima" a husky yet musical voice comes through the door entering the hallway. Rei knew it couldn't be Izumi seeing as he is on 'otaku fanfest holiday'.

"Okari Shougo" he calls back looking back at him from the desk.

He was leaning against the edge of the door with his baggy professional pants with his red top plastered with a black vest. His face was covered with a devilish smirk as his haired was whipped to the side.

"What's for dinner?" He ask walking towards Rei with his pants rattling in between. Rei's body tensed as he came closer the more he approached me. i could feel my posture sink into the chair for protection.

"w-well i was going to prepare some yaki soba tonight if you want"

"Really? shame i was really hoping for something else..." he teases rubbing his finger up and down the back of my bare neck below my hair. "l-like what?" He stutters as his hair tickles my exposed skin whilst he moves down towards my ear.

"Something rare..." He smirks tracing his index finger up and down my neck. Rei gulps down hard as the tension between them becomes more thick than before. His touches were more and more arousing. "S-shougo..." he trailed off embracing this moment with shougo. He wanted to touch him desperately.

"...Rei...lets have some chocolate mousse" he said whispering into my ear. My mind was confused as stood up and smiled. "Chocolate mousse? it's a bit too hot for that right?"

"Nah its the perfect time" Shougo said cheekily skipping back to the door. His face was full of secrets and lies as he turned back around. "oh Rei?"

"Yea what?"

"Just melt the chocolate and call me once your done" He exclaims poking his tongue out before leaving the room. Rei sighed at the fact of having to handle 'shougo's species' was just too much of a hassle,then again he could use the break from working all day. He turned off the computer by the power point from behind and pushed his heavy body off the seat making his way towards the door.

Rei began gathering all the ingredients he required for the mousse. "eggs eggs eggs...ah there you are" a short feeling of fulfillment overwhelmed him as he reached for the eggs in the back of the fridge. He closed the fidge door behind him as he went back to his station. "First mix flour and sugar..." He began listing putting the ingredients into the bowl. The only question he just couldn't shake out of his head was what Shougo wanted with melted chocolate. It isn't the completed project of a mousse so why only melt it. "Now for the chocolate" he said as he brought the hot water and put it into the saucepan placing the chocolate container on top. He just watched as the chocolate detached itself forming a silky creamy melted batter inside. He was quiet proud of himself for accomplishing something that had to be taken with care. "Shougo-san its ready" He calls across the hall. He could hear footsteps racing down the stairs almost tripping against one as shougo makes his way towards him. Rei's mind jumbled up again as he thoughts turned more sadistic and perverted the way shougo brought himself towards him. "Now...go over there" He pointed over to the wall opposite the study filled with notes and to-do list. "ok" he followed.

Rei planted himself against the wall starring at Shougo worriedly as he grabbed the bowl of hot melted chocolate. "What are you doing?" he ask starring as shougo transferred the chocolate to another small container.

"Giving you a small treat, you work to hard so you should enjoy some...'indulgent' " he mocks walking slowly up to Rei. Rei could feel himself sinking into the wall just in case of any dangerous situation that was going to take place. "Take off your shirt" He ordered. Seeing as there was no way out of it Rei nodded slowly unbuckling his buttons from top to bottom. His shirt slid down his arms exposing his bare white skin that was extremely attractive in Shougo's eyes. "Shougo... I'm cold" He quivers shaking uncontrollably as the cold winds start to consume his chest. "You'll be hot soon..." He teases comming closer and closer to him. Rei cringe as shougo's soft lips crashed into his slipping his tongue in as fast as he can. His tongue examined his mouth attaching and detaching itself from Rei's. He could feel himself grow hard every time Shougo thrusted himself into his chest. He wanted more and more of him. The cravings back in the study were beginning to Build up in his body as his arms move against shougo's back. "Ok...i think your ready now" Shougo releases the kiss backing away a little to stare at his victim. "Shougo..." He trailed off as his thoughts off pining Shougo to the wall became more visible to him. "I'm gonna go slow...but ill pick up the pase" He exclaims tracing his fingers in Rei's ab line. The excitement thrilled Rei's body as it shivered in anticipation. Slowly Shougo dip his fingers into the hot batter making sure it covered his whole finger up to the brim. "S-shougo...please..." His sentence trailed off as the hot batter began to be smeared over his torso. Rei's body flinched but also cringe at the hotness touching his cold skin. He couldn't find any enjoyment in this but he was getting more and more aroused when He slid his finders around his ab line. "Rei...i want to go further" He ask as he slowly moves up towards Rei's mouth. Shougo playfully began smearing chocolate over Rei's pink lips making sure every pink outline was covered. He moved his finger away and smashed his tongue against his lips following the chocolate trace mark on his lips. Rei's eagerness was getting the better of him. His hands tucked into fist trying to restrain the urge of feeling him. Rei moved his hands around shougo's face to cup him pulling him closer. There kissed deepend with more passion than before, the sweet bitter taste of chocolate began sneak its way into his mouth. He couldn't hold it anymore, the pressure was too much. Rei grabbed a hold of Shougo's pants gliding his hand over the already erected shaft that was twitching frantically as he thrusted into his chest. There bodies collided as well as there tongues every time shougo's hips hit against Rei's moving up and down. Shougo broke the kiss and left Rei whimpering again. "I can't take it anymore" He snatches Rei's hand hurrying over to the couch and basically throwing him onto the couch. "top or bottom?"

"Top"

Shougo nods as he quickly straddles his pants off exposing his erected length underneath the boxers. "May i?" Rei ask heaving his chest up to get a better view. "A-are you sure?"

"I want you to feel pleasure as well Shougo. I-i may not be good but i can give it a shot" He tries to act reasonable as his fingers skims over the tip. "o-ok".

Rei nods as he moves his hands over the brim slowly pushing down the boxers exposing the length. "o-ok then ...here it goes". Shougo lays back a little as Rei climb a bit over Shougo giving him a good position. Rei's throat clenches together as his mouth descends down to his length. Shougo cringes in pleasure as the hot fiery breath wraps its breeze around it.

"Wait!" Shougo interrupts Rei arching his head up a little. He grabs the chocolate from the floor and brings it up to them handing it to Rei. "Use this" He gesture shoving the bowl over to Rei. Rei gulps as he begins contemplating his next move seeing as Shougos made it much harder. He takes the bowl and begins the same process as Shougo by dipping his hand in almost-hard batter covering from bottom to top. He moves his fingers slowly out to Shougo's length and begins smearing on top making sure the heads covered. He could feel Shougo's hips buck into the air from the warmth of the batter. "Rei..." He lifted his head up and crashed his lips against mine. Rei depend the kiss for awhile for separating so he can begin. He shuffled a bit back slowly before bringing his head down stretching out his tounge. He licked the top first before slowly wrapping his whole mouth around it. Shougo kept arching his hips moaning and panting in enjoyment. Rei brought the past up a little more taking in more than before. "Oh god no...Rei its..." His panting to over as he bucked his hips once more. The taste of chocolate took over his mouth lighting a spark in Rei to go further down with him. "Rei-rei..." he panted combing his hand through his hair grabbing a hold of some. "No...its so...mngh" He arched up as a stream shoots into Rei's mouth covering all chocolate taste buds. "oh my god...your amazing Rei~chan" Shougo said astonished at how Rei who is so professional was about to do something so incredible. Rei just smirked pulling himself up to lay on Shougo's chest. "That was extremely thrilling" Rei complemented.

"Really? yukata...i thought you would hate it" Shougo sighed pleased. Rei smiled as he planted his face more into his chest taking in all the sweat from the 'activity'

"Rei?"

"Yea?"

"I want yaki soba tonight"


End file.
